Love me NoT
by YoshimiDarkness
Summary: The Finalfantasy world with a main plot of a new character, named Lesca. I rewrite the FF characters so they're nothing of what you'd expect from the original games  Warning  Contain themes of Yuri, Slight Yaoi and other romances.  Later to be rated M


_**"~**__** Prelude **__**~"**_

The girl dressed in blue stood up.

Approaching the stage, the void lifted and everyone started waving their hands and screaming her name.

_Lenne. _

Like the graceful singer as always, her voice whispered into a person's soul. Just like that she moved her hand smoothly as she began to sing about the starlit black sky. Quite mystical she was, with those kind of purple smiling lips. Everyone admired her. So did the woman standing not too far away...

She gazed up at Lenne, mesmerized by the way she sounded and moved. The woman looked like she was about to fall asleep, dreaming but still wide awake. Hypnotized maybe.

There were so many people gathering here so that I was able to keep myself well hidden. The guards circled around the area cautiously, but worrying would be a waste of time. The crowd including myself was as deep as black poles of contrasts compared to Lenne shining in gold.

I gazed at the stars. I felt so calm standing here, just listening, doing nothing or thinking of anything else... but listening to the lyrics.

Still I knew time was running out, and I'd soon have to leave this beautiful town. As I turned my back I thought to myself that I just might be able to speak to Lenne some day... not as a fan, not because I liked her artistic ways...

...because she lives inside of that cursed kingdom.

I walked away into the lonely shadows lingering in the fancy streets.

The dark kingdom of Seal.

_**FinalFantasy**_ Love me noT 3

+"~ Chapter 1. ~"+ The Promise

_Lesca_

The Elven's crystal village.

Today was warm. The light of the sun made my green eyes sting, and the realization of myself still lying inside my tent made my stomach hurt aswell. Probably already a late noon.

Not wanting to argue with the elven leader I went into the forest to take a cool bath. It was my favorite spot, the waterfall with a secret cave behind it. I usually come here whenever I need to gather my thoughts, whenever I need to balance myself. And I did that a lot.

I let my clothes fall to the ground, my toes already feeling the beginning of refreshment. I stood inside the waterfall, letting it fall all over me like a really strong shower, making my long and dark hair flow over the back. I closed my eyes...

_I hate you_

_She took the knife and cut herself in the arm. Before I had any chance to stop her she cut open wounds on her knees and stomache. Standing close and paralyzed to her, red drops got splashed unto my face._

_"Nobody needs you", She said "There's only room for one heir and you don't deserve this kind of blood!" She grabbed my hand and forced me to hold the knife as she was bleeding all over the place. "You should have died instead of father!" _

"Lesca?"

My eyes flew open in near shock. I gasped and tripped backwards into the lake. A giggle was heard, coming from the girl standing beside the water. Cissinei smiled at me as I sat in the water with only the head and shoulders visible. I stared at her, suprised to state the least.

"Having your head up in the clouds again?" She bent down on her knees. "You silly girl."

I didn't move. "I just... remembered something..." Barely able to speak about it I gave in and sighed. "Never mind... would you hand me the towel?"

"I guess I could... but am I willing to?"

I glared at her. She's always teasing me like this, and it doesn't matter where I go she'll just come any minute to find me. It's impossible to figure out how she does that.

Cissinei is no elf though. She's human like me, and she comes from the outskirts of the town not far away to meet me. We became friends after a few years of my arrival at the elf village. I was only ten when brought here and became adopted by the elves. It's still difficult for me to tell _how_, who and _what _that had brought me here, though.

It wasn't a coincidence... But why in the world can't I remember? The few and only things I recall are those filthy names... my sister's and the kingdom's, that I despise down to the bottom core of my heart.

Not recieving any action from Cissinei I finally stood up. Somehow Cissinei didn't expect me to do that so she flinched. The water ran down my naked body as I walked passed her and grabbed the towel around me. Cissinei slowly turned her head. Her brown eyes shimmering by looking at my long hair going down over the shoulder blades.

I catch her looking at me, and she quickly turn her face down. I raised my eyebrows in suprise. "What's wrong?" I asked with a smile, reassuring her that whatever it was, it was alright.

"It's... " She began but corrected herself fast, "I mean, where were you yesterday? I couldn't find you".

"At a concert in Zanarkand."

Cissinei got up on her feet, her white dress and curly hair flowing in the wind. "Alone?"

"Yes."

"Why?" She suddenly _demanded_ to know.

I began dressing myself. "I needed some time for myself."

"Just let me know when I'm a bother."

Angry. Again? In the other hand perhaps I shouldn't blame her. I do decide things on my own too much, not really caring about any consequenses, ignoring the elder's wishes for me to get married to a man and move into town... I'm doing nothing but working through my own will. I never really thought of it but what if Cissinei's actually the one suffering the most? Because of me? We're friends as always. Still... I might be too selfish for my own good. Cissinei's got a talent for making me realize such personalities within myself. I believe it must be because we're so different compared to each other. We really do have split souls.

"I'm sorry." I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go together next time." Cissinei saw me smile and it didn't take long before she became herself again. She suddenly took hold of my hand and forced me to follow her.

"Let's hang out in the library!"

And just like that we were here, attending the royal library. Cissinei awfully detest reading. Even so it never stopped her to bring me here, simply because she knew I loved books.

This time seemed to be a bit different though. She wasn't here to watch me read my favorite book of magic. Instead she grabbed a book into her arms and showed it to me. "What is it?" I wondered. The front page was showing all kinds of colorful fireworks.

"Reminds me of the rainbow. The color of dreams." Cissinei felt delighted over something. "There's a festival like this in my hometown. It's in two days and ..." She put on her most innocent smile she was capable of. "...I'm inviting you. To the firework festival."

My eyes widened for a bit. "But that's not possible is it? I would need proof of being born in your town in order for permission to enter such a festival."

Cissinei then put her hands behind her neck. She took off her silver necklace that had a birthstone in it, an amethyst. She then, without a word put it around my neck. I could feel her soft fingers tingling against my skin. "There." She said and smiled. "Now that that's been taken care of, we'll meet underneath the sky of fire. It's a promise!"


End file.
